


Секс, Наркотики и Краткое Обсуждение Поджанра Рок-н-Ролла (Sex and Drugs and a Brief Discussion of a Rock 'n' Roll Subgenre by Geist)

by Mr_Scapegrace



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Voyeurism, Alcohol, Boys Kissing, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Drugs, Eavesdropping, F/F, F/M, Hangover, Large Breasts, MILFs, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Older Woman/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Party, Pearl Necklace, Perfume, Puppy Play, Seduction, Sex, Sexual Content, Sitting Sex, Spanking, Spin the Bottle, Standing Sex, Stockings, Tribadism, Voyeurism, Woman on Top, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:47:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Scapegrace/pseuds/Mr_Scapegrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Роуз устраивает вечеринку, которая как минимум частично слетает с катушек, крюков, цепей и стены. Бухло льётся рекой. Джейд использует плоды своего садоводства в развлекательных целях, Дейв хранит ужасный секрет, а наверху пантера ждёт добычи.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Секс, Наркотики и Краткое Обсуждение Поджанра Рок-н-Ролла (Sex and Drugs and a Brief Discussion of a Rock 'n' Roll Subgenre by Geist)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sex and Drugs and a Brief Discussion of a Rock 'n' Roll Subgenre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/765019) by [Geist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geist/pseuds/Geist). 



> Источник: http://archiveofourown.org/works/765019  
> Автор: Geist  
> Перевод: Mr. Scapegrace 
> 
> Примечание переводчика: я перевёл этот фанфик больше трёх месяцев назад... собственно, я перевёл его первым. Не выкладывал по той причине, что мне не понравился финальный результат. Хотя сейчас, думаю, уже не особо важно. Вдруг кому приглянётся?

Роуз осмотрела гостиную. Кажется, всё было на месте. Она сдвинула диваны и кресла вместе для более интимной атмосферы, кофейный столик ломился от закусок. Её матери было выдано несколько бутылок алкоголя разной крепости и вкусов, после чего она была отослана наверх и получила недвусмысленные указания не спускаться вниз. Если напившаяся Рокси испортит их маленькую вечеринку, то Роуз не вынесет такого стыда. Её мать, похоже, была вполне согласна с этим планом. Ей определённо понравилась идея бесплатной выпивки.

Роуз посмотрелась в зеркало. Её наряд на вечеринку был достаточно простым: обычное тонкое чёрное платье на лямках, сшитое её подругой, достаточно элегантное и, что важно, подходящее по цвету под её фирменную чёрную помаду. Ей не нужно было впечатлять своих друзей, но выглядеть хорошо никогда не помешает. Роуз зачесала прядь волос на место и уселась ждать.

Долго ждать не пришлось. Вскоре после того, как она присела и начала медленно жевать начо, раздался звонок в дверь. Роуз улыбнулась, поднялась и подошла к двери. Она открыла её с самым приветливым выражением хозяйки на лице.

"Роуз!"

"Роуз!"

"'Чё как, Лалонд?"

Роуз поочерёдно ответила на приветствия друзей. “Джон. Джейд. Чё как, Страйдер? Добро пожаловать в мой дом. Прошу, заходите”.

Она отошла в сторону и придержала для них дверь. Джон, Джейд и Дейв вошли внутрь, восторгаясь богатством дома Роуз. Даже величественный научный замок на острове Джейд не вставал ни в какое сравнение с изящной роскошью, представшем перед ними. 

“Мы притащили выпивку”, - сказал Дейв. Он и Джон были нагружены парами пузатых пакетов, наполненных банками пива и винными бутылками.

“Я привезла травы!” - провозгласила Джейд. Поверх своего платья она носила толстовку, из переднего кармана которой она извлекла помятый, но зато необычайно большой пакет коричнево-зелёных почек. “Я её сама вырастила”.

Роуз подняла брови. “Как… осмотрительно с твоей стороны. Прошу, занеси их внутрь, пока кто-нибудь не увидел”, - она торопливо закрыла дверь, как только Джейд вошла внутрь.

“Угомонись, сеструха, - сказал Дейв. - Кто тебя запалит-то?”

“Полиция?”

“Ага, с таким количеством бабла, как у тебя?”

“Я когда-нибудь говорила, что я богата?”

Дейв обвёл рукой фойе. Пакет из руки он не выпустил и чуть не огрел им Джона. “Не думаю, что тебе нужно. Кстати, неплохая хата”.

“Ага, великолепная!” - сказала Джейд. Она заметила кресла и закуски на столе. “Эй, это что там, начос?” - не дожидаясь ответа, она прошмыгнула к столу, прыгнула на кресло, схватила чипсов и хорошенько зачерпнула ими из миски с сальсой.

“Я как раз собиралась предложить, - Роуз указала взглядом на Джейд, - может быть, присядем?”

“Ыззыте, - пробормотала Джейд, разбрасывая крошки. - Я проголодалась”.

Роуз и её двое более культурных гостей прошествовали к диванам и присоединились к Джейд. Джон и Дейв с лязганьем поставили пакеты. Джейд потянулась и вытащила из одного из них банку. Она тут же вскрыла её и сделала глоток.

“Так как дела, Роуз?” - спросил Джон.

“О, всё как обычно, - она взяла крекер и размазала по нему мягкий сыр. - Дейв, будь добр, передай мне вино? Бокалы здесь лежат”.

“Будем пить так рано?” - спросил Дейв, протягивая ей бутылку красного. 

Роуз вынула пробку и налила себе бокал, затем сделала глоток и сказала: “Да, выпивка что надо. Не знала, что ты разбираешься в винах”.

“Я разбираюсь во всём”.

“Хмм. Как я и говорила, это вечеринка”.

“Вуу, вечеринка!” - крикнула Джейд из-за своей банки.

“Тихо. Отвечая на твой вопрос, Джон, я на самом деле довольна своими делами в последнее время. Я смогла продать одну из своих историй в журнал”.

“Ух ты! - сказал Джон. - Это прекрасно! Сколько получила с них?”

“Ээм, ну, когда я сказала, что продала, то имела ввиду, отдала бесплатно. И когда я сказала журнал, я имела ввиду, фанатский журнал. Похоже, большое спасибо кое-кому конкретному, волшебники теперь обязательно должны быть одиннадцатилетними, когда читатель с ними впервые знакомится. А потом он следит за их школьными годами.” Она сделала глоток вина и нахмурилась. “Я помню время, когда волшебники были всемогущими и владели жуткими знаниями. И всё таки, наверно, то, что я вообще где-то опубликовалась – уже начало.”

“Так и есть”.

“Что насчёт тебя?”

“Папа открыл пекарню, - сказал он с тенью гордости в голосе. - Я там работаю. Это весело. Я уже не так ненавижу выпечку, как раньше. Помогает то, что мы не пользуемся… ну, ты знаешь, ЕЁ продукцией”.

Дейв вскрыл пиво и выпил за сентиментальность Джона. Остальные присоединились, за исключением Джона, который вместо этого подналег на начо, и только потом открыл собственную банку, чтобы запить.

“Ну а ты, Дейв?” - спросила Роуз. “Что ты затеваешь?”

Любопытно, Дейв, похоже, не пылал желанием отвечать. Он сделал большой глоток, прежде чем сказать “Я в группе”.

“Ты мне никогда не говорил”, - сказал Джон.

“Мне тоже”, - подхватила Роуз.

Джейд прыснула. “Это потому что он в группе, играющей рэп-метал.”

Роуз захихикала. “Рэп-метал. Серьёзно? Ты?”

“Это иронически”, - сказал Дейв, свирепо смотря на Джейд из-под своих тёмных очков.

“Иронически? Я думала, ты говорил, что ваша банда называется ‘Бухта Шмали’”, - сказала она с абсолютно невинным видом. Роуз посмотрела в потолок и закусила губу. Джон зажал рот кулаком и затрясся от сдерживаемого хохота. 

Удостоверившись, что не станет угорать, он отнял кулак и сказал: “Но ведь многие люди раньше слушали такое. Наверно, у вас куча фанатов, привлечённых ностальгией”.

“Да уж. У нас дофига фанатов”. – Джейд прокашляла что-то, что звучало подозрительно похоже на ‘хипстеры!’

“Среди них я часто вижу ребят, которые тоже поначалу ржали. Почти уверен, что вы скоро тоже запишетесь в их ряды”.

“Ну, твои фанаты будут довольны, - сказала Роуз, сделав успокаивающий глоток вина. – Они могут сказать, что вы им нравились ещё до того, как стали мейнстримом”.

“Эй, есть вещи и пострашнее, чем стать богатой и супер-знаменитой иронической группой рэп-метала, которую люди по каким-то причинам воспринимают в серьёз”.

“Выпью за это”, - сказал Джон, поднимая банку.

“В любом случае, а чем ты занимаешься, Харли? – спросил Дейв. – Мы от тебя уже несколько недель ничего не слышали”.

“Это потому что я занята продажей своего острова”.

“Что!?” – хором воскликнули остальные.

“Ага. Вообще-то, сделка уже пару дней как заключена”.

“Поздравляю, Джейд, - сказал Джон. – Кто его купил?”

“Какая-то генетическая компания. Говорили что-то про постройку зоопарка”.

“Зачем генетическая компания захочет строить зоопарк?”

“А мне почём знать”.

“Но Джейд, - сказала Роуз. – Где ты собираешься жить?”

“Где мне будет угодно! Ты помнишь, Дейв говорил, что у тебя дофига бабла? Так у меня ещё более дофига.”

“Чем-то она точно нагружена, - сказал Дейв. – Ещё пивка, Харли?”

Они продолжали разговор, ели, произносили тосты за успехи друг друга, омывали их пивом и вином, пока, наконец, почки Джона не начали делать то, что почки обычно делают с пивом и вином.

“Мне надо в туалет, - сказал он. – Роуз?”

Она оторвалась от своего разговора с Джейд: “Воспользуйся тем, что наверху. Все на нижнем этаже по каким-то причинам перестали работать. Вверх по лестнице, по коридору, четвёртая дверь налево”.

Джон кивнул и поднялся. “Только печать не сломай, бро”, - сказал Дейв.

“Поздно. Она всё равно сломается, если я буду ждать”. 

Джон побрёл к лестнице и поднялся наверх. Шум вечеринки стихал по мере того как он шёл по коридору. Он нашёл ванную, зашёл внутрь и занялся тем, что нужно было сделать.

Сидя в своей комнате, мать Роуз услышала шаги Джона и улыбнулась про себя. Она знала, что гости Роуз будут вынуждены воспользоваться туалетом наверху, потому что вчера она последовательно обошла каждый из них на первом этаже и смыла в каждый по шарику эпоксидного клея, который быстро расширяется при контакте с водой. Придётся заплатить целое состояние сантехнику, чтобы исправить их, но Миссис Лалонд считала, что последствия её действий оправдают цену. Получить красивых друзей Роуз на минутку одних, о да, это очень даже стоит того.

Она ждала примерно полминуты, потом тихо выскользнула из своей комнаты, чтобы следить за коридором. Она услышала шум воды из ванной. Несколько секунд спустя дверь отворилась. Джон вышел из ванной, встряхивая руки и смотря в другую сторону, и когда он повернулся, чтобы закрыть дверь, она быстро сократила дистанцию и произнесла: “Привет, Джон, дорогой”.

“А! О, Миссис Лалонд. Вы меня напугали”.

“Не обращай на меня внимания, дорогой. Я просто готовлюсь идти спать”.

“Вы не собираетесь присоединиться к нам сегодня?”

“Старушка вроде меня? Я ни за что не смогла бы держаться на равных с вами, молодыми. Кроме того, думаю, Роузи предпочла бы, чтобы я не лезла”. Она подумала о (в основном) не тронутых бутылках выпивки на её ночном столике, которые дала ей Роуз.

Джон пытался вести себя галантно и не стал озвучивать своё мнение, что она, наверно, в состоянии перепить любого из них. “Вы не старая. Вы выглядите гораздо моложе своего возраста.” Сказано было правдиво. У неё было тело, за которое многие женщины в свои поздние тридцать готовы были бы убить: необычайно сексапильная фигура, словно песочные часы, и – следует признать откровенно – огромная грудь. Кроме того, как он невольно отметил, она была одета в очень откровенное ночное платье, которое профессионально подчёркивало её прелести. Оно было едва прозрачным, но это не имело значения, потому что платье прилегало так плотно, что он мог видеть практически каждый контур её тела, и оно было достаточно коротким, так что это скорее было не платье, а длинная блузка.

“О, как мило с твоей стороны”, - сказала она. “Но безусловно я уже не так молода, как раньше. Вот взять, например, мои чулки”. Она жестом показала вниз, и Джон заметил её кружевные чулки с узором из цветов. Чёрные подвязки поднимались по её бёдрам и уходили под платье, где они, похоже, цеплялись за пояс. “Я не могу согнуться, чтобы снять их, как могла когда-то. Вообще-то.., - она забросила руку на плечо Джона и подтолкнула его в сторону своей комнаты. – возможно, ты можешь помочь мне. Видишь ли, они очень нежные, и их довольно трудно снять достаточно аккуратно. С подвязками тоже очень не просто разобраться. Будь добр, помоги мне с ними?“

“Эмм…”, - промычал Джон, но прежде чем он смог придумать какое-нибудь серьёзное возражение, они уже стояли у двери в комнату Миссис Лалонд. Она открыла дверь, толкнула его в полутьму, зашла следом и щёлкнула замком позади себя. Миссис Лалонд проскользнула мимо Джона, оставляя за собой след сладкого пряного запаха, и села на свою кровать, слегка разведя ноги и ободряющее улыбаясь.

“Не стесняйся, - сказала она. – Иди сюда и садись.” Джон подошёл и сел. “Ну вот. Удобно?”

Он кивнул: “Итак, я просто развяжу подвязки, правильно?”

“Правильно”.

Джон нервно cглотнул и потянулся пальцами к ближайшей подвязке. Он просунул руку под край платья и обнаружил подвох.

“Тебе надо будет видеть, что ты делаешь”, - сказала она и задрала своё платье, чтобы подвох был ему виден, вместе с её гладкими бёдрами. Джон неловко возился с зажимом, пока он наконец не открылся, позволив подвязке упасть, а чулку – немного перекоситься. Он дотянулся до другой её ноги и проделал то же самое. Чулок полностью отцепился, и Миссис Лалонд подняла свою ногу, чтобы позволить Джону снять его. Чулок зацепился за её ступню, так что Джон встал с кровати и присел, чтобы стянуть его до конца. Отцепив чулок, он выпрямился, свернул его и положил рядом на кровать. Затем он сел с другой стороны и повторил процесс.

Джон не совсем понял, как это произошло. Может быть, Миссис Лалонд слишком высоко подняла свою ногу, или, может быть, она облокотилась слишком далеко назад. В любом случае, когда он взглянул вверх после снятия второго чулка, его ожидал вид её тёмного кустика светлых волос, а под ним – её киска с пухлыми розовыми губами. Неистово краснея, он отвернулся и невнятно пробормотал: “М-М-Миссис Лалонд! В-в-ваша…”

“Хмм? – она посмотрела вниз, увидела свой откровенный вид и издала удивлённый возглас, который звучал в меру убедительно. – О Господи!” Она опустила платье. “Что ты мог про меня подумать?”

“Всё в порядке, правда”, – сказал он, но не поворачивался.

“Ты, должно быть, думаешь, что я бесстыжая потаскуха,” – сказала она, добавляя в свой голос нотку страстного мурчания.

“Что? Нет, совсем нет…” Он слышал, как скрипнула кровать, когда она медленно, хищно поднялась.

“Грязная, наглая распутница”.

“Нет, нет”. Она сделала шаг к нему.

“Похотливая шлюха, которая раздвинет ноги перед любым мужиком”. Теперь она стояла у него за спиной. Её груди давили на его спину. Джон чувствовал пряный запах её духов, изящный тон, в котором она занималась грязным самоуничижением, звучал гипнотически и очаровывающее. Шум в голове от выпитого им спиртного исчез, на его месте теперь было совсем другое опьянение  
.  
“Джон, - прошептала она, жарко дыша ему на ухо, - хочешь меня трахнуть?”

Его член пульсировал. Он не хотел трахать её. Ему это было нужно. Его воля рухнула. Хриплым голосом он произнёс: “Да”.

“Хороший мальчик”, прошептала она в ответ. Джон почувствовал, как она отпрянула, и повернулся, чтобы увидеть, как она снимает с плеч бретельки платья. Её груди, огромные и тяжёлые, вырвались на свободу. Она спустила платье ниже бёдер, во второй раз открыв взору златоволосый лобок. Затем она легла на кровать, приподнялась на локтях, смотря на него. “Снимай одежду, - требовательно произнесла она, - затем иди сюда”. Джон поспешно начал исполнять приказ и чуть не свалился, пытаясь содрать с себя ботинки. Остальная одежда полетела следом. Его член стоял, и Миссис Лалонд жадно следовала за ним глазами, когда Джон шёл к ней. Он забрался на кровать, и она расправила ноги, ожидая, что он, в своём пыле, сразу сделает очевидное. Но скрытное изучение интернета и необычные разговоры с Роуз, сводившиеся к тому, как нужно обращаться с леди, если доведётся случай, придали ему других идей. Он встал на колени, затем низко наклонился, и она почувствовала его язык на своей киске.

“Джон! – выдохнула Миссис Лалонд. – Да!” Джон, по своей наивности, с энтузиазмом лизал её внешние губы, но она хотела воодушевить его, и он медленно приоткрывал её щель. Он оказался куда более искусным, чем она думала, использовал пальцы, чтобы раскрыть её. Она стонала. Джон не стал сразу же переходить к её самым чувствительным местам, но продолжал кружить рядом, поднимаясь и опускаясь, иногда задевая её клитор, но недостаточно часто и недостаточно сильно, чтобы действительно доставить ей удовольствие. Он проскользнул языком в неё и поболтал им, периодически снова начиная лизать, как раньше, что на пару минут отвлекло её. Вскоре она уже не могла вытерпеть. Миссис Лалонд положила руку ему на лоб и оттолкнула.

“Извините”, - пробормотал он. Джон покраснел, кажется, решив, что он сделал что-то не так: “Я неправильно делаю?”

“Ты прекрасно делаешь, дорогой, - заверила она его. – Но ты видишь вон тот маленький бугорок?”

“О. Ваш клитор. Извините, - снова пробормотал он. – Я только видел, как это делается в… ну, вы знаете. Видео”.

Миссис Лалонд улыбнулась: “Тут нечего стыдиться. Просто попробуй пососать его. Нежно. И пользуйся языком”. Она убрала руку от головы Джона и позволила ему продолжить. Он сжал губы и засосал её клитор, нежно, словно тот растворился бы, если бы он обращался с ним слишком грубо. Миссис Лалонд зарычала, откинула назад голову. “Ещёёёёёёёё”. Он стал действовать жёстче, касаться кончиком языка. Наслаждение нарастало, как и её соки. Она чувствовала, что течёт. Джон тоже почувствовал это; медленным глотком он собрал их и вернулся к её клитору. Миссис Лалонд выгнула спину, выпятив грудь. Она впилась пальцами в простыню и сжала пальцы ног. Для неё было бы так просто позволить языку Джона довести её до ослепительного забвения. Но это было не для неё. Если уж она что-то получала, то хотела и отдать. Она снова оттолкнула от себя Джона. Тот вздрогнул: “Плохо было?”

“Очень хорошо, - сказала она, - но теперь твоя очередь. Ложись на спину. Я сама о тебе позабочусь”.

Джон так и сделал, залез на кровать и улёгся рядом с Миссис Лалонд. Она села и обхватила рукой его член. “Ммм, - мурлыкнула она. – Хороший и толстый”. Она медленно скользила по нему рукой, провела большим пальцем по головке. С конца вытекла капля предспермы, и она стёрла её, заставив Джона зарычать. Затем она отпустила его и привстала, присев так, чтобы её вагина прошлась по его хрену, а её соски зависли над его грудью. Он не удержался и нежно схватил одну из грудей. Миссис Лалонд вздохнула, когда его большой палец прошёлся по её большому тёмному соску. Его лицо пылало, рот приоткрыт в возбуждённом полувздохе, губы мокрые там, где он их облизывал от волнения и восторга. Она нагнулась и поцеловала его, и он неуклюже вернул поцелуй, удивлённый её дерзостью. Она готова была поклясться, что почувствовала вкус себя на нём. Миссис Лалонд отстранилась и спросила “Нравятся мои сиськи?”

“Они восхитительны”, - произнёс Джон, продолжая гладить одну из них. Он мял их, сжимал пальцы так, что они глубоко входили в мягкую плоть.

“О дааааа, - прошипела она. – Продолжай в том же духе, пока я буду делать – охххх - это”. Произнося это, она аккуратно устраивалась в нужную позицию. Его головка надавила на её вход, и она налегла на неё, охватывая в свою тёплую и влажную пещеру. Она на секунду остановилась. “Нравится? – Джон смог только неразборчиво мяукнуть в ответ. – Чудно. Поехали”.

Джон смотрел, как его член снова появился между ног Миссис Лалонд, когда она приподнялась. Её вагина впивалась в него, оставляя за собой влажный след. Она замерла, охватывая краями только его головку, затем резко села и снова поднялась одним резким движением. Джон зарычал, закрыл глаза, когда её жар снова охватил всё. Она сделала ещё пару пробных движений, примеряясь, какое было лучше, а затем начала скакать на Джоне, словно он носил седло.

Джон закопался лопатками в матрас и пытался держаться. Миссис Лалонд была слишком хороша. Её киска стискивала его член, словно кулак, и её стенки пульсировали так регулярно, так сильно, что он задался вопросом, не контролирует ли она их. Её бёдра ритмично шлёпались об его, размазывая её соки по его промежности. Он чувствовал себя загипнотизированным её движениями, словно змея, околдованная самым очаровательным из заклинателей.

Миссис Лалонд продолжала вздыхать и стонать над ним. Джон почувствовал, что отдаёт ей недостаточно. Её груди качались в его руках, так что он решил начать с них. Он гладил их, впивался ногтями, сжимал вместе, делал всё, чтобы получить от неё ответ. Она ответила особенно громким стоном и тем воодушевила его. Его пальцы сжали её соски, заставив их выступить и затвердеть. Она наклонилась вперёд, практически скользя по нему вверх и вниз, и её груди висели всего лишь в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица. Следующее действие Джона было очевидно. Он вытянул шею, мягко притянул её левую грудь и взял сосок в рот, открыв его широко, чтобы охватить ареолу целиком. Удовлетворённо проворковав, она отталкивается сильнее, пока он лижет, сосёт, аккуратно покусывает его. Покрыв сосок слюной, он отпустил его и переключился на другую грудь. Он сосал один сосок, при этом вращая и оттягивая пальцами другой.

Миссис Лалонд начала неистовствовать, кричать, вопить. Она снова наклонилась назад, и Джону пришлось продолжить терзать её грудь только руками. Он заметил розовый бугор у её щели и живота, поднимавшийся каждый раз как она вбивала его в себя. Крики Миссис Лалонд уже практически оглушали, и Джон был уверен, что его друзья, наверно, слышали его вздохи, её вопли и постоянный скрип матраса.

Джон чувствовал, что его конец близок. Он заставил себя задержать его, сжав зубы и выгнув бёдра. Его мускулы дрожали, но он должен был сдержаться. Он хотел, чтобы и Миссис Лалонд получила удовольствие; он не хотел разочаровывать. Она поняла это и схватилась за его плечи, безумно скача на нём. “Вот так, малыш, - простонала она, - ещё нессссс – ох – ещё несколько…”

Она закричала, до конца сев на его члене и крепко сжав бёдра вокруг него. Её руки впились в его плечи, она дрожала, её крики растворились в серии быстрых коротких вздохов. Джон, выполнив свой долг, позволил оргазму захватить его. Он почувствовал, как электрический разряд удовольствия пронзает его, растекаясь от члена и расслабляя все мускулы одновременно. Его яйца сжались, выпуская в неё жидкий жар. Он схватил её за талию и прижал к себе в почти атавистичном порыве. “Обрюхать её, - шептали древние части его разума, - заставь её принять твоё семя”.

Желание быстро испарилось, и он и Миссис Лалонд некоторое время лежали рядом в ступоре, его член размяк, из её киски вытекала сперма. Она потянулась пальцами к своей промежности и зачерпнула жемчужную нить его семени, которую затем с видимым удовольствием слизала. Он сел и спросил:

“Мне стоило вынуть?”

“Нет, не волнуйся об этом, сладкий, - сказала она. – Я на таблетке”.

“Хорошо, - произнёс он. – А вам… ну, это?”

“Понравилось? Ты был великолепен”.

Гордыня росла в нём, словно воздушный шарик, но он сказал: “Готов поспорить, вы это говорите всем парням”.

“Если бы”, – На секунду на её лице появилось угрюмое выражение. Затем она вскочила и сказала: “Тебе стоит вернуться к вечеринке Роуз. Твои друзья будут задаваться вопросом, где ты так долго пропадаешь”.

Она дала ему коробку влажных салфеток, чтобы почиститься, и помогла найти одежду. Когда он оделся, она протянула ему пустую бутылку из-под водки и сказала: “Ты когда-нибудь играл в бутылочку?” Он кивнул. “Когда Роуз говорит о тебе, она становится меньше похожей на обычную себя. Почти что… радостной, если можно так выразиться. Тебе стоит подумать об этом”.

Он снова кивнул, тупо, слегка шокированный этим откровением. Она вложила бутылку в его несопротивляющиеся руки, хлопнула по заду и вытолкала за дверь. “Помни, что я тебе сказала”, - шепнула она напоследок. И потом дверь была закрыта, он стоял в коридоре один. Спрашивая себя, действительно ли всё это только что произошло, Джон направился к лестнице.

Когда он ушёл, Миссис Лалонд выскользнула из своей комнаты и отправилась в ванную. Она залезла под душ и несколько минут тщательно стирала все следы. Высушившись, она вернулась в свою комнату и продолжила ждать.

Когда Джон спустился вниз, он почуял запах дыма и услышал голос Джейд.

“…ну я и говорю: ”Кончай ты так держаться за линейное ускорение. Эта штука Ядерная, а не МЫдерная”. Джон вошёл в комнату как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Джейд делает огромную затяжку из огромного косяка, завершая свой анекдот. Роуз вежливо рассмеялась, Дейв только хмыкнул. “Ой, да ладно вам, это же шикарно!”

“Твоя игра на флейте смешнее этой истории”, - сказал Дейв.

“О, вот и ты, Джон. - сказала Роуз, заметив его. – Джейд как раз рассказывала о своей поездке на конференцию по физике. Долго же ты искал уборную”. Она странно посмотрела на него. “Бутылка из-под водки? Зачем ты её таскаешь с собой?”

“Нашёл её снаружи от твоей – эмм – одной из твоих спален”.

Роуз закатила глаза. “Мама. Она такая неряха”.

“Ну, я подобрал её, потому что подумал, что мы могли бы сыграть в бутылочку”.

Джейд встретила эту идею с энтузиазмом. Роуз и Дейв выказали меньший восторг, но согласились сесть на ковёр с бутылкой посередине.

“Тот, кто раскручивает бутылку, целуется с тем, на кого она укажет, верно?” – спросил Джон. Остальные согласились. Джон закрутил бутылку, и они наклонились вперёд, следя за вращающимся горлышком. Оно замедлилось и, наконец, указало на…

“Дейв! Ты должен поцеловать Дейва, Джон!” – загоготала Джейд.

“Эм, может нам стоит ещё раз покрутить”.

“Нет! Твои правила”.

“Я не возражаю,” – сказал Дейв.

Джон вздохнул и поднялся. Дейв встал лицом к лицу с ним, глаза сокрыты за его тёмными очками. Джон вытянул губы и быстро чмокнул его в щёку.

“Бууууу”, - освистала их Роуз.

“Используйте языки!” – предложила Джейд.

“А нам обязательно?” – спросил Джон.

“Я всё равно не возражаю”. Дейв стоял с флегматичным видом, пока Джон сверлил его глазами и набирался смелости. Он наклонился вперёд, открыл рот. Дейв открыл свой рот. Они сомкнулись, рот Джона соприкоснулся со ртом Дейва и.., господи, он же целует по-французски другого парня. Ощущения не слишком отличались от поцелуя с девочкой. Он услышал гиканье и одобрительные возгласы девчонок. 

“Это так возбуждает”, - пробормотала Джейд.

“Очень”, - согласилась Роуз.

Джон увлёкся и положил руки на задницу Дейва. Дейв тут же отпрянул, изобразив ужас на лице. “Э, ты полегче, - сказал он. – Без гомосятины, Эгберт”. Девчонки рухнули на пол, смеясь, как сумасшедшие.

Обменявшись ухмылками, Джон и Дейв уселись на места. Дейв раскрутил бутылку. Она указала на Джейд, и они слились в поцелуе, длившимся много дольше, чем было нужно, и включавшем в себя руки, которые никто не отбивал и которым никто не сопротивлялся.

Джейд раскрутила бутылку, снова показавшую на Дейва, и они продолжили, по сути, тот поцелуй. Прекратили они только тогда, когда Роуз громко прочистила горло и раскрутила бутылку. Джон пристально следил за вращающимся горлышком, но Дейв, счастливый ублюдок, получил уже четвёртый поцелуй, и Джон с завистью наблюдал, как она обняла его. Их поцелуй прошёл по-деловому: достаточно длинный, чтобы удовлетворить правилам игры, и только. Следующий раунд Джона дал ему поцелуй с Джейд, и он был во многом таким же.

Каждый из них раскрутил бутылку ещё по несколько раз. Дейв чаще всего оказывался в паре с Джейд, и их поцелуи с каждым разом становились всё более длинными и бесстыдными. Джейд несколько раз выпал Джон и один раз – Роуз, за чем Джон и Дейв наблюдали с большим интересом. Роуз постоянно выпадал Дейв. Не важно, как сильно хотелось Джону, проклятая бутылка никогда не указывала на него, и каждый раз, когда он её раскручивал, она проходила мимо Роуз.

Игре явно не хватало игроков, и вскоре она всем наскучила. Все вернулись на диваны. Джон сел рядом с Роуз, а Джейд прижалась к Дейву. Она нашла свой незаконченный хабец и снова раскурила его. После пары затяжек она повернулась к Дейву: “Эй, иди-ка сюда на секунду. Хочу попробовать кое-что”. Она сделала глубокую затяжку, задержала дыхание и, прижавшись своими губами к его, выдохнула. Дейв понял, что она затеяла, и сделал вдох, подстраиваясь под неё. Он отпрянул и выдул толстую ленту дыма. Он почувствовал, как по нему начинает распространяться эффект от травы.

“Хороша дурь”, - сказал он.

“Повторим?” – спросила она. Он кивнул, и она снова вдохнула в него дым.

“не думаю, что когда-нибудь видела, чтобы кто-нибудь так курил, - сказала Роуз. – Выглядит не особенно симпатично, а, Джон?”

“Ээ, нет”, - пробормотал он, думая, что выглядит это дьявольски сексуально, и желая попробовать проделать то же с Роуз.

Джейд повернулась к ним и оскалилась. “Зато ощущения прекрасные! – сказала она. – Сааамые прекрасные”. Она передала косяк Дейву и положила голову ему на колени.

Роуз и Джон болтали, Дейв и Джейд передавали чинарик друг другу, пока, наконец, от косяка не остался только мелкий окурок. Джейд вытащила его изо рта Дейва, села, в последний раз затянулась и выбросила остаток в пустую пивную банку, медленно выдыхая дым. Она забралась на колени к Дейву и прижалась своими губами к его губам.

Джон и Роуз всё больше отвлекались на шёпоты Дейва “ты такая горячая” и хихиканье Джейд с её ответными “нет, ты”. Её толстовка сползла на пол. Его руки уже залезли под её блузку и вовсю гуляли под ремнём на её юбке. Джейд ёрзала куда сильнее, чем нужно было бы, чтобы просто усесться поудобнее. Они сомкнулись в поцелуе, который длился достаточно долго, чтобы кто-то из них задохнулся. Наконец, Дейв отпрянул, прошептав: “Ты нужна мне, вся”.

Роуз закатила глаза: “Наверху есть свободная спальня. Третья дверь направо. Только мать не разбудите. Зная её, она, наверно, захочет присоединиться”.

Джейд хихикнула и сказала: “Не будем! Спасиб, Роузи”. Она подняла, потянула Дейва на ноги, шлёпнула его по заднице и потащила за собой к лестнице. Дейв шёл более чем охотно.

Когда они ушли, Джон посмотрел на Роуз и сказал: “Ну, мы всегда знали, что они нравятся друг друга, а?”

“Это верно, - задумчиво сказала Роуз, наливая себе маленький бокал вина. – Они нравятся друг другу, безусловно, но я не думаю, что они сильно-сильно нравятся друг другу”.

“О. Ну, они скорее-”

“Приятели по ебле”, - сказала она и посмотрела на Джона, ожидая, когда он покраснеет. Она давно заметила, что он всегда краснеет, когда она начинает грубо выражаться, и ей было интересно, почему. Больше ничьи маты не заставляли его краснеть, и он сам был в этом плане далеко не профаном.

Джон прекрасно знал, почему. Когда она грубила, это звучало почти что кощунственно. Для него это было всё равно что услышать, как выматерилась богиня. Не то чтобы ему это не нравилось. Это возбуждало. Нарушало правила. Просто ещё одна деталь, которую он в ней любил.

“Думаешь, можно пойти на такое с кем-нибудь, с кем ты просто дружишь?”

“О да. Хотя даже это довольно старомодная идея, разве нет? Ты когда-нибудь баловался старыми добрыми романами на одну ночь?”

“Эээ, нет”, – технически, это была не ложь. То, что произошло наверху, длилось не всю ночь. “Но, должно быть, всё действительно особенное, когда делаешь это с тем, кто тебе сильно-сильно нравится”.

“Да, пожалуй”.

Они снова погрузились в молчание. Джон разглядывал кофейный столик. Он поставил на него бутылку из-под водки, когда они закончили играть. Он дотронулся до горлышка бутыли и покачал туда-сюда, потом щёлкнул по нему пальцем. Набравшись храбрости, Джон произнёс: “Слушай, Роуз.” Она подняла голову, и он поймал её взгляд. Медленно, нерешительно, он повернул бутылку так, чтобы она указывала на Роуз. “Ты мне сильно-сильно нравишься”.

На мгновение её лицо было непроницаемо. Потом её изящно накрашенные губы выгнулись в улыбке: “Джон, думаю, ты тоже мне сильно-сильно нравишься”.

Стуча сердцами, они потянулись друг к другу…

Миссис Лалонд услышала шаги на лестнице и подошла к двери. Она затаилась, готовая наброситься, но потом поняла, что слышит две пары ног и, более того, чьи-то голоса, один из которых гораздо более высокий, чем те, что она ассоциировала с мужскими. Ага. Значит, это Джейд. Другой, несомненно, Дейв. Джон не стал бы снова подниматься сюда так скоро. Но почему они вдвоём… о. Ну что же. Это усложняет ситуацию, но и делает её куда более интересной.

Она услышала, как они остановились по ту сторону от её двери, и тихо отошла в центр комнаты, не желая, чтобы её поймали за подслушиванием. Голос Джейд, приглушённый деревом, произнёс: “Сюда что ли?”

“Нет, - сказал Дейв. – Следующая дверь”. Они отошли от двери в спальню Миссис Лалонд, соседняя дверь с щелчком открылась.

Комната Миссис Лалонд и гостевая спальня когда-то были одной комнатой. Удочерив Роуз, она решила, что ей понадобится ещё одна комната для гостей. Она поделила слишком большую хозяйскую спальню пополам и прорубила новую дверь в коридор. Вышло весьма недурно, новая стена была гораздо тоньше других стен в доме. Она легко пропускала звук, особенно если под рукой были подходящие инструменты. Миссис Лалонд тихо подняла стакан для вина, приставила его к стене, припала к нему ухом и стала слушать.

Она успела услышать, как глухо стукнула дверь, словно кто-то закрыл её за собой пинком. Джейд захихикала, но тут же оборвалась и строго пожурила Дейва, словно это он был виноват: “Тихо! Не разбуди мать Роуз!”

“Трудно будет”, - ответил Дейв. Некоторое время царила тишина, потом послышались жадные вдохи, и Миссис Лалонд поняла, что они, наверно, целуются. Послышались возня и шуршание. 

“Помоги мне с ним, - сказала Джейд. – Эй! Руки на виду держи!”

“Ах так? А если не буду?”

“Тогда я… буду кусаться!” 

Миссис Лалонд услышала щёлканье зубов, потом голос Дейва: “Эй! Плохой щеночек. Нельзя кусать руку, которая тебя кормит”.

“Оуу, щеночку грустно. Пожалуйста, поиграй с щеночком!”

“Ну, может быть, - опять наступила тишина, потом раздался скрип кровати. – Ну-ка повернись”.

“Ты собираешься помять мне животик?”

“Я помну кое-что получше”.

Дыхание Джейд стало таким тяжёлым, что его было слышно и без стакана, она заскулила: “Ахх. Ах-Гав!”

“Хорошая девочка”.

“Можно теперь щеночек получит свою косточку?”

Дейв не ответил. Миссис Лалонд услышала только скрип кровати, потом вопль Джейд: “Даааааааа!” Снова скрип, медленный, затем ещё один, быстрее, а потом они повторялись уже регулярно, сопровождаясь кряхтением Дейва и вздохами Джейд. Были шлепки плоти о плоть, вздохи, стоны и короткие вопли Джейд. 

Скрип продолжался некоторое время, потом Миссис Лалонд услышала хрип Дейва: “Господи, ты просто… охрененная… сучка”, после чего скрипы участились. Миссис Лалонд представила себя под таким стремительным штурмом, и её рука поползла к её киске. Она трогала себя достаточно быстро, чтобы возбудиться, но достаточно медленно, чтобы не слишком взмокнуть. В конце концов, у неё всё ещё были планы на Дейва, и она не хотела, чтобы он подумал, что она извращенка или ещё что.

Джейд визжала всё громче, настолько, что вполне могла бы разбудить Миссис Лалонд, если бы она уже не проснулась. Джейд стонала, как порно звезда за вычетом игры: в её хриплых мольбах к Дейву ебать её сильнее и быстрее была подлинная страсть. Миссис Лалонд завидовала ей. Скрип кровати участился ещё больше, её изголовье начало стучать по стене, громкие повторяющиеся удары сотрясали перегородку. Джейд заорала: “ОХУЕННО! ЭТО ПМммммм-”, как будто Дейв неожиданно закрыл ей рот ладонью.

После этого Миссис Лалонд не слышала ничего, кроме “ммгх”ов Джейд, рычания Дейва и тряски кровати. Продолжалось это до тех пор, пока Джейд не издала долгий “МММММММММММММГХ!” Он был громким даже с учётом того, что ей затыкали рот. После этого было лишь несколько судорожных ударов и удовлетворённый стон Дейва.

Кровать скрипнула в последний раз. Дейв и Джейд жадно хватали воздух, Джейд сильнее, чем Дейв.

“Ты меня чуть не придушил!” – жалобно сказала она.

“Ты слишком сильно шумела, Харли”.

“Ага. Ну так ото ж, - Миссис Лалонд услышала, как она переползла поближе к нему. – Ну что, скучал по мне?”

“А ты что думаешь?”

“Я думаю, скучал”.

“Ещё как”.

Некоторое время они молчали, потом Дейв сказал: “Хочешь повторить?”

“Может, потом, - ответила Джейд. – Пойду помоюсь”.

Кровать тяжело заскрипела, когда она поднялась с неё. Дверь открылась гораздо раньше, чем она успела бы одеться, и Миссис Лалонд едва удержалась от искушения выбежать в коридор и застать её голышом. Она подавила порыв и продолжила слушать. Дверь в ванную открылась и закрылась. Она подошла к двери и несколько минут слушала плеск душа, сопровождаемый эхом пения (довольно паршивого) Джейд. Наконец, вода смолкла, и через несколько мгновений Миссис Лалонд услышала удивлённый визг Джейд. Похоже, она попробовала воспользоваться биде и обнаружила одну из его самых удивительных функций.

В коридоре раздалось эхо от шагов Джейд, потом она постучала костяшками в дверь гостевой комнаты. “Ванна твоя, - крикнула она Дейву. – Увидимся внизу”.

“Ладно”, - буркнул он в ответ. Джейд направилась вниз по коридору к лестнице.

Дверь в гостевую спальню снова открылась. Дейв направился в ванную. Он мылся гораздо быстрее и тише, чем Джейд, так что Миссис Лалонд не могла сказать, закончил ли он, пока дверь ванной комнаты не открылась снова.

“Твой выход, Рокси”, - сказала она себе. Срази его наповал. Она поменяла свою пижаму на купальный халат. Он был не таким открытым, но после пары подтяжек в некоторых местах он стал показывать гораздо больше. Она вышла в коридор и замигала, изображая удивление от встречи с Дейвом.

Дейв остановился, как вкопанный, ошеломлённый неожиданным видением с светлыми волосами и тёмным халатом. Его либидо, хотя и не так давно насыщенное, снова начало посылать срочные позывы, и он не был до конца уверен почему, пока не осознал, что халат Миссис Лалонд был открыт практически до пупка. Дейв пялился. А её ‘декольте’ пялилось на него.

Миссис Лалонд ‘оправилась от неожиданности’ и сказала: “О, привет, Дейв. Очень рада тебя видеть. Нравится вечеринка у Роуз?”

Выражение “крутого парня” снова вернулось на его лицо. “Прив, Рокс, - сказал он. – Ага. В целом ништяк. Просто поднялся малость облегчиться”. “Не совсем правда, - подумал он, - но она же спала (спала ли?), так что всё равно не узнает.

“Не совсем правда, - подумала она, - но уличить тебя в этом я не могу”. Вместе этого она надула губы и произнесла “Рокс? Остальные твои друзья зовут меня Миссис Лалонд”. Для стильности, она добавила французский акцент на ‘Лалонд’.

“Ага, ну, я тут подумал, это бессмысленно, разве нет? Ты никогда не выходила замуж. Наверно, правильнее было бы звать тебя Мисс Лалонд”.

Она содрогнулась. “Прошу, не надо. Звучит так, словно я фригидная старая дева”.

“Я бы использовал не такие слова”.

Ну, это было многообещающе. Она одарило его лучезарной улыбкой и сказала: “Можешь звать меня так, как тебе будет угодно, Дейв. Особенно.., - её улыбка стала ещё шире, - если поможешь мне с маленькой проблемкой у меня в спальне”.

В своей комнате, Миссис Лалонд скормила Дейву правдоподобную историю: “Я опрокинула пустую винную бутылку, и пробка улетела за шкаф. Будь добр, можешь оттащить его и посмотреть, нет ли там? Я всю ночь уснуть не смогу, если буду знать, что она там валяется”.

“Ээ, конечно”, - произнёс Дейв. Он подумал, что что-то многовато волнения только из-за пробки. Но, опять же, он начал сомневаться, что его позвали сюда только ради этого.

“Спасибо. Я поищу бутылку под кроватью. Люблю, когда всё на своём месте”.

Пока Дейв возился со шкафом, Миссис Лалонд ворочалась под кроватью и старательно делала вид, что ищет несуществующую бутылку. Когда она выползла из-под кровати и встала, вырез на шее её халата (совершенно случайно, и уж точно не потому что она поигралась с поясом) разошёлся ещё больше, так что теперь его было бы логичнее назвать вырезом на груди.

“Не могу найти её, - сказала она. – Как глупо с моей стороны”.

“Пробку тоже что-то не видно”, - ответил Дейв. 

Он обернулся и поймал восхитительный вид оголённой груди Миссис Лалонд. Шок был сильным, но приятным и коротким. Он ожидал, что она провернёт какой-нибудь подобный трюк, и его подстёгнутый либидо мозг бездействовал лишь секунду, прежде чем высшие функции снова запустили свои шестерёнки.

“Эй, Рокси”, - произнёс он.

“Хмм?” – вопросительно произнесла она, как будто бы не зная, на что именно он смотрит. И тут до неё ‘дошло’. “Ой! О боже!” Она сделала наигранную попытку прикрыться. “Что ты мог обо мне подумать?”

“Всё в порядке”, - сказал Дейв, махнув рукой.

“Ты, должно быть, подумал…”

“Я думаю, ты секси”.

Такого Миссис Лалонд не ожидала. Теперь настала её очередь беспомощно смотреть, пытаясь придумать фразу, которая сохранит её роль обольстительницы бальзаковского возраста. Наконец, она смогла выдавить из себя: “Я… Правда?”

“Ага”, - сказал Дейв, делая несколько шагов к ней.

“Оу”, - она замялась, но быстро собралась. Своим самым тёмным, страстным голосом Мэй Уэст, на какой она была способна, Миссис Лалонд спросила: “Ну что ж, как именно ты хочешь оттрахать меня?” 

С минимальной нотой трепета в голосе, Дейв ответил: “Не знаю. Сколько способов ты сможешь придумать?”

Она ухмыльнулась, и он стал раздеваться, больше ничего не говоря. Действовал он быстро, методично, не тратил время на то, чтобы лишний раз подразнить её. Вскоре он стоял голым, за исключением трусов, и Миссис Лалонд воспользовалась возможностью, чтобы полюбоваться им.

Он был совсем не похож на Джона. Джон был мускулистым, наверно, даже более накаченным, чем Дейв, но в нём была мягкость, которая скрывала это. У Дейва не было ни единой унции лишней плоти. Он был крепким и худым, с жилистыми руками и ногами и слегка выступающими кубиками мускулов на животе. Он выглядел быстрым. Он выглядел, если подбирать более точные слова, опасным.

Дейв стянул трусы. Его член и так уже наполовину стоял, и он быстро полностью поднялся, когда Миссис Лалонд развязала пояс халата и позволила ему упасть за её плечами.

“Иди сюда, - сказала она. – Я знаю, что тебе понравится”.

Она подвела его к туалетному столику, перед которым стоял низкий стул. Она повернула его боком и села, подзывая Дейва мизинцем.

“Что именно мы делаем?” – спросил он.

“Встань надо мной, - приказала она. – Вот так, прекрасно”.

Ноги Дейва находились по обе стороны от неё так, что его промежность была как раз на уровне её груди. Она взяла его член, подрочила его, затем положила между своих грудей и сжала со всех сторон.

Дейв издал звук, который был полувздохом, полумяуканьем. Сиськи Миссис Лалонд были восхитительно мягкими; её кожа на ощупь была если и не как шёлк, то как атлас точно. К тому же она была тёплой, и она представляла, что почти чувствует биение её сердца, хотя вполне возможно, что это стучало его собственное.

Она ритмично стискивала и отпускала его хер, загоняя его всё глубже между своими сиськами. Когда она была уверена, что ему удобно, она начала тереться грудями вверх и вниз по всей длине. Достоинство Дейва было меньше, чем у Джона, и его член почти полностью погрузился в её расщелину, он был слишком мал для того, что она задумала. В конце концов, она всё-таки смогла заставить его залупу вылезать поверх её грудей, и она смогла наклонить шею достаточно сильно, чтобы ловить её языком.

Дейв с трудом стоял. Его член пульсировал от напряжения; яйца казались горячими и тугими. Его мышцы были настолько напряжены, что он едва мог дышать. Было практически стыдно от того, насколько быстро Миссис Лалонд довела его до этого. Он должен был сдаться. Или это, или упасть в обморок.

“Рокс, - прокряхтел он, - я щас кончу”.

Миссис Лалонд подняла голову как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть вылетевшую белую струю, ударившую в её шею. Она мягко мурлыкала и качала своим бюстом, пока Дейв продолжал извергать на них жемчужные струи. С его конца вытекла последняя капля, и на этом поток сник, оставив его без дыхания и с опадающим членом.

Миссис Лалонд перестала держать свои груди и выпустила его хер на свободу. “Понравилось, детка?” – пропела она.

“Ага”, - выдохнул Дейв.

“Хороший мальчик”. Она подцепила каплю кончи на палец и слизнула её. “Ммм”.

Она поднялась, оттолкнув его, повернулась и облокотилась на стул, положив руки на спинку. “Я жду тебя”, - сказала она.

Дейву не потребовалось много времени, чтобы восстановить силы, ведь её позиция давала ему прекрасный вид на её задницу. А смотреть было на что. Поэты древности писали бы целые фолианты похабных стихов о ней. Если бы у Елены была такая же задница, как у Миссис Лалонд, Агамемнон и компания не стали бы тратить время на поклейку деревянных лошадок. Они бы пробились через ворота Трои и вынесли всю толпу Приама до конца первого дня осады. Задница Миссис Лалонд могла бы остановить восстание, а потом снова вызвать его.

Ни о чём из этого Дейв не думал. Его занимало только одно: зад Миссис Лалонд был прямо перед ним, и она, наверно, не станет возражать, если он его пощупает. Дейв подошёл ближе, разместив свой медленно крепчающий член во влажном жаре между её бёдер. Он впился руками в её ягодицы, восхищаясь тому, как плоть подалась под пальцами. Он шлёпнул её по левой ягодице, только чтобы посмотреть, как она всколыхнётся, а не в качестве какого-то доминирующего жеста. Миссис Лалонд застонала и вильнула попой, побуждая его повторить. Он так и сделал, шлёпнув обе её ягодицы одновременно, а затем схватив и разведя их в стороны, открыв сморщенную дырочку между ними.

Дейв представил себе, как он входит в неё по самые яйца. А позволит ли она? У неё смазка есть? Он позволил большому пальцу подползти чуть поближе.

Миссис Лалонд прочистила горло. Может быть, она просто кашлянула, но ему показалось, что он слышал недвусмысленный подтекст ‘даже не думай об этом’. Дейв уступил и отпустил руку. Нет смысла портить хорошую вещь. Кроме того, у него снова был стояк и лютая нужда затолкать его в тугую дыру, прямо, блять, сейчас.

Дейв отвёл бёдра назад и направил конец к воротам её вагины. Она уже была вздутой и слегка приоткрытой, мокрой от её соков. “Хватит играться, - приказала Миссис Лалонд. – Просто выеби меня как можно сильнее”.

Дейв и не думал спорить с этим. Он идеально выставил свой хер, размахнулся и ударил, заставив её закричать. Его член безжалостно вскрыл её, пронзая разрядом каждый нерв в её глубине, пока не погрузился до конца. Как она и хотела, он тут же вынул и загнал его обратно, не давая ей ни секунды на то, чтобы перехватить дыхание.

Миссис Лалонд оставалось только пытаться стоять прямо. Бёдра Дейва шлёпались о неё, угрожая сбить с равновесия на шатком стуле. Дейв был безжалостен. Он был словно отбойный молот, поршень, неостановимый бур. Словно любой строительный инструмент, какой она могла бы назвать. Он сотрясал её с точностью часов, и хотя он не мог заставить её почувствовать себя райски растянутой, как это делал Джон, Дейв возмещал своей энергией, силой и страстью. Джон занимался любовью. Дейв ебался. У каждого подхода были свои достоинства, но Дейв был лучшим, когда нужно было создать ощущение, что с ним стоит заняться сексом.

Цепляясь за стул, Миссис Лалонд снова и снова вздыхала и стонала. Дейв был просто феноменален. В таком темпе он доведёт её до кульминации быстрее, чем она довела его. Она скрипнула зубами и забылась от ощущения, что её так основательно используют.

Когда она снова пришла в себя, Дейв навалился на неё своим весом, мял груди, зубы впились в её шею. Он потянулся чуть вперёд и прошептал ей на ухо: “Уже готова кончить?”

“Ты – охххх – так легко не возьмёшь меня”.

“Иди ты, - он схватил и скрутил её соски. – Ты уже кончала раньше?”

“Раньше?”

“Когда слушала, как я ебал Джейд”.

“Я… Дейв!” – сбивчиво проговорила она. Она чуть не добавила ‘как ты смеешь!’, но это было бы слишком ханжески.

“Ты не спала. Ты не могла спать, со всем тем шумом, который Джейд устроила”.

“Я спала! – Дейв замедлил движение. – Ну, ладно, не спала”.

“Я так и думал. Трогала себя, пока слушала?”

“Даааааа!”

Некоторое время Дейв ебал Миссис Лалонд в тишине (или, по крайней мере, без слов). Она была рада, что он не мог видеть её лицо. Потом она посмотрела налево и увидела, что её пылающие щёки прекрасно видны в зеркале. Он тоже смотрел в него, и губы его отражения расплылись в самодовольной улыбке.

“Итак, - сказал он, понизив голос ещё больше, - ты кончила раньше?”

“Нет, клянусь”.

“О чём ты думала?”

“Об этом!” – ответ прозвучал, как постыдный полувизг. Она полностью потеряла контроль над собой. Дейв проник в её мысли так же глубоко, как и в её киску.

“Хочешь знать ещё кое-что? – спросил он. – Я не подмывался после Джейд. Как тебе ощущение, что тебя ебут со следами другой девчонки на моём хую?”

Постыдно. Грязно. Распутно.

Сексуально.

Мысль стёрлась так же быстро, как и возникла. Стенки Миссис Лалонд сжимались вокруг члена Дейва, она сотряслась, когда оргазм пронзил её до самых глубин. Дейв входил в неё быстро, едва вынимая, маленькими отрывистыми движениями, пока она не застонала от облегчения. Она почувствовала, что он загнал свой член в неё как можно глубже, почувствовала его семя в ней, почувствовала, как его руки сжимают её грудь, оставляя небольшие вмятины. Миссис Лалонд зашипела от этой восхитительной агонии.

Волна удовольствия схлынула и пропала, хотя удовлетворение осталось. Дейв вышел из неё. Миссис Лалонд упала на свой стул, расслабляя затёкшие ноги, и посмотрела на него.

Как не странно, он выглядел практически полностью невозмутимым, его причёска не сбилась, а взмок разве что лоб. Она, наверно, была дико взъерошенной. В дополнение к картине под её бёдрами уже начала собираться лужа из её соков и его кончи.

“Понравилось?” – спросил Дейв, зная ответ заранее.

“Великолепно, - выдохнула она. – В любое время, когда тебе захочется, я твоя”.

“Я могу поймать тебя на слове”, - сказал он. 

“Будь любезен”.

Он забрал свою одежду и начал одеваться.

“Мне пора возвращаться”, - объяснил он.

“Конечно. Мы же не хотим, чтобы твои друзья волновались”.

Одевшись, Дейв подошёл и поцеловал её. “Я говорил серьёзно. Я позвоню тебе. Ты сможешь прийти на один из моих концертов”.

Она слегка покраснела. “Как поклонница”.

“Как почётная гостья”.

“Дейв, ты действительно очень галантен”.

“Эй, я же рыцарь, в конце концов. Увидимся, Рокси”. Быстро, как и всё, что он делал, Дейв вышел из комнаты и закрыл за собой дверь.

Миссис Лалонд несколько минут наслаждалась своей победой, снова проигрывая в памяти сладостные ощущения, которые доставил ей Дейв. Потом она встала, почистила сидение влажными салфетками и отправилась в ванную, принимать душ в последний, как ей казалось, раз за сегодня.

Первым, что увидела Джейд, когда спустилась вниз, была тарелка шоколадных кексов, звавшая её всем своим видом. Вторым были Джон и Роуз, сидящие на одном кресле. Сначала она подумала, что они просто целовались, но потом она заметила, что платье Роуз задралось выше талии, а штаны и трусы Джона были спущены до колена. Роуз скрестила ноги позади него, её руки хватались за его плечи, она опускалась своими бёдрами на его промежность. Джон массировал её груди и наклонился вперёд, чтобы поцеловать впадину на её шее. Оба тяжело дышали и удовлетворённо стонали.

Джейд понаблюдала за этим с минутку. Потом крайне тактично прочистила горло и отвернулась от них.

Роуз взвизгнула и свалилась бы с кресла, если бы Джон не удержал её в последний момент. Она вскочила с него и яростно принялась подтягивать трусы на место и оправлять платье. Джон натянул штаны, бормоча проклятия в адрес выносливости Дейва. Он застегнулся, и в этот момент Джейд вышла из-за балюстрады.

Делая вид, что она не была красной, как помидор, и её платье не висело на плечах криво, Роуз сказала: “Джейд! Мы как раз начали задаваться вопросом, когда же ты спустишься! Не заблудились по пути наверх?”

Джейд заверила её, что всё было в порядке, и села есть кексы и поддерживать нескладный разговор с ней и Джоном.

Было достаточно очевидно, что они предпочли бы остаться одни вдвоём. Они продолжали бросать друг на друга длинные взгляды. Джон, кажется, сидел относительно спокойно, Роуз же постоянно щипала губу, в чём необходимости явно не было. Облегчение наступило, когда Дейв наконец спустился и уселся рядом с Джейд. Роуз и Джон оставили их вдвоём и поторопились в комнату Роуз.

Дейв и Джейд коротали время раскуривая очередной косяк, попивая пиво и строя догадки о том, что собирались делать Джон и Роуз.

“Спорю, ей нравится в попу”, - заявила Джейд.

“Роуз? Нее. Но точно заставит его лизать, пока язык не отвалится”.

“Нееееет уж, она точно любительница в жопу”.

“Её маманя не захотела”.

Джейд вдохнула полный рот пива и закашлялась так, что её очки слетели и упали под кофейный столик. С минуту она пыталась отдышаться, Дейв стучал её по спине. Когда она наконец оправилась и водворила очки на место: “Её маманя! Хочешь сказать, ты…?”

“Угу-м”.

“После того, как мы…?”

“Угу-м”.

“Ну ты пёс!”

“Нет, ты”.

Джейд стихла на несколько мгновений, а потом сказала: “Это объясняет, почему ты там так долго копался. Эй, думаешь, Джон по этой же причине так долго ходил?”

“Вполне может быть”.

“Но теперь он с Роуз. – Джейд глубокомысленно постучала пальцем по банке пива. – Нам стоит держать это в тайне. Пусть Джон сам скажет, если посчитает нужным”. 

“Согласен с тобой. Кроме того, не думаю, что разговор вроде ‘Прив, Роуз, я выебал твою маманю’ пройдёт хорошо”.

Джейд хихикнула. “Тебе повезло, что со мной всё прошло так хорошо. Мне не нравится, когда про меня забывают”.

“Ты хотела присоединиться? – Дейв был слегка удивлён. – Не думаю, что Рокси интересуется девочками. Не думал, что и тебя они интересуют”.

“Некоторые интересуют. Я могу заинтересовать и её тоже”.

“Да ни за что”.

“Угу-м”.

“Тогда я хочу видео с доказательством”.

Джейд ударила его кулаком в плечо и одним глотком допила пиво.

Джон и Роуз вернулись, выглядели они гораздо лучше, чем когда уходили. Теперь они говорили свободно и меньше отвлекались, хотя у Роуз были растрёпанны волосы, а у Джона на шее виднелись тёмно-красные следы зубов. Вечеринка снова вошла в колею, четверо друзей болтали, смеялись, выпивали и закусывали.

Некоторое время спустя, лукаво подмигнув Дейву, Джейд извинилась и направилась вверх.

Миссис Лалонд лежала в постели с книгой и полупустым бокалом вина, когда услышала стук в дверь. Она вздрогнула, отложила бокал и книгу, вылезла из-под покрывала, натянув ночную рубашку до колен, чтобы не замёрзнуть. Эта пижама была совсем не такой откровенной, как те, что она носила сегодня ночью. Она была бледно синего цвета, слегка поношенная, но зато тёплая и удобная, подходящая больше для сна, чем для соблазнения. Ажурные и шелковые платья прекрасно сыграли свою роль в соблазнении друзей её дочери, но теперь, когда всё закончилось, пришла пора убрать их – и платья, и мальчишек.

В дверь снова постучали. Миссис Лалонд подошла и открыла её, намереваясь вежливо, но настойчиво выпроводить стучавшего. Коридор был освещён, но там никого не было. Миссис Лалонд высунула голову, посмотрела в обе стороны. Ни души. Она пожала плечами и повернулась, чтобы уйти.

Кто-то схватил её сзади, обнял и неразборчиво произнёс: “Здрасте, Миссис Лалонд!”

Миссис Лалонд вывернулась из рук своего захватчика, которые лежали больше на её бюсте, что ей не слишком понравилось.”Джейд?” – с сомнением спросила она.

“Ага! Я подумала, что пойду поздороваюсь с вами, пока вы не уснули”.

“Очень мило с твоей стороны. Не могла бы…”

…ты снять руки с моей груди, собиралась сказать она, но не успела, потому что Джейд продолжала болтать: “Дейв и Джон уже повидали вас, так что я решила, что и мне стоит подняться и сказать спасибо за гостеприимство”.

“Стоп, ты знаешь, что они видели меня? Не могла бы…”

“Не-а. И ведь вы не просто виделись с Дейвом, верно?”

Чёрт бы побрал этого трепача! Миссис Лалонд предпочла бы, чтобы её свидания оставались тайной, лишь бы избавить Роуз от любого стыда.

Джейд почувствовала, как она сжалась. “Не волнуйтесь, - успокаивающе сказала она. – Он рассказал только мне”.

“И ты не против? Вы же вроде бы…?”

“Друзья с особыми привилегиями. И догадайтесь, кто слышал, как мы оказываем их друг другу?”

Врать, кажется, не было смысла. “Да. Извини, дорогая, но ты ужасно шумела”.

“Ничего. Мне нравится, когда за мной подслушивают. Вы ведь и Джона трахнули, разве нет?”

“Что!? Как ты узнала? Роуз тоже знает?”

“Нет, всё в порядке. Мы с Дейвом догадались”.

Миссис Лалонд вздохнула с облегчением.

“Вы знали, что она и Джон близки?” – спросила Джейд.

“Нет. И теперь я чувствую себя виноватой”.

“Не стоит. Думаю, вы дали ему необходимый толчок, чтобы это случилось”.

“О. Ну хорошо. Итак”.

“Итак”.

Миссис Лалонд нервно передёрнулась. Ощущение было такое, словно Джейд сжимала её груди сильнее, когда они начали говорить.

“Джейд, - сказала она. – Я не против объятий, но не могла бы ты опустить руки пониже”.

“Оуу. Но у вас такие прекрасные сиськи”.

Миссис Лалонд была тронута, но всё же продолжила настаивать на своём: “Да. Но я не помню, чтобы разрешала тебе их трогать”.

“Парням-то вы позволили их трогать”.

“Да, но…”

Джейд обвила ногу вокруг Миссис Лалонд, прижалась к ней ближе: “И вы позволили им трахнуть вас, - выдохнула она. – Миссис Лалонд, хотите трахнуть меня?”

“А, так вот чего ты хочешь? Хмм”. Миссис Лалонд даже не ожидала, что Джейд заинтересуется ей. Мальчишки были её добычей. Но если она сама предлагает, то почему бы не сорвать тройной куш?

“Почему бы и нет?” – сказала она. Миссис Лалонд освободилась от хватки Джейд, обняла её за плечо и потащила за собой в комнату.

Минуту спустя они были раздеты донага, лежали в постели и целовались так, словно были любовницами много лет. Они обе лежали на боку, переплетя ноги и сцепившись руками за спинами друг друга. Миссис Лалонд чувствовала, как острия сосков Джейд врезаются в её грудь. Ниже, Джейд скользила рукой между их животами, к местам, где их кожа становилась влажной и горячей от каждого её прикосновения, где она могла раздвинуть плоть Миссис Лалонд, обнажить и проникнуть в её святая святых.

Миссис Лалонд несколько минут стонала под шаловливыми пальцами Джейд, прежде чем она вытащила их и начисто облизала. Она отпрянула, отползла вниз от тела Миссис Лалонд и перевернула её, тем самым воодушевляя её подняться на колени и локти. В этой новой позиции киска Миссис Лалонд очень соблазнительно блестели перед Джейд, пышная и раскрытая. Джейд не стала тратить время и сразу же спикировала на неё, лаская каждую точку, до которой могла дотянуться. В такой позе ей пришлось сильно выгнуть голову, а значит её шея должна была быстро устать, так что Джейд подползла под Миссис Лалонд и притянула её за ляжки вниз, к себе на лицо. От Джейд донеслось приглушённое хихиканье. Лобок Миссис Лалонд щекотал её щёки.

Миссис Лалонд поняла, что задумала Джейд, и наклонила голову к чрёслам Джейд. Некоторое время они лежали в позе 69, соревнуясь, кто кого заставит сильнее вопить, и Миссис Лалонд поняла, каким партнёром была Джейд.

Если Джон занимался любовью, а Дейв ебался, то Джейд… экспериментировала. Она не могла удовлетвориться повторением чего-то одного до оргазма. Она жаждала разнообразия, и она удостоверилась, что Миссис Лалонд поняла это. Джейд вылезла из-под Миссис Лалонд так неожиданно, что та свалилась на бок. Прежде чем она успела что-либо предпринять, Джейд схватила её за ногу, подняла её и проскользнула между бёдер Миссис Лалонд.

Их киски встретились. Их вагины сплелись, словно в поцелуе, без языков, но далеко не целомудренном. Потом они разъединились на мгновение. Между ними повисли липкие нити, прежде чем Джейд снова сблизилась и начала тереться.

Движения Джейд были плавными, сильными и достаточно ритмичными, так Миссис Лалонд вскоре начала подражать им, сама того не осознавая. Она повернула верхнюю часть тела, чтобы улечься поудобнее, и откинулась назад. Её губы скользили и сжимались с губами Джейд; их соки и жар слились в единый поток. Их стоны были бесконечны, иногда оттеняясь странными вздохами, когда клитор одной из них попадал в удачное место.

“Ооох, Джейд, - прохрипела Миссис Лалонд. – Ты уже делала это раньше”.

“Н-н-не делала, - ответила Джейд, меняя хватку за бедро Миссис Лалонд, чтобы лучше сцепиться. – Я просто очень стараюсь”.

“Ммм, и у тебя прекрасно получается. Но, возможно, тебе понравятся и преимущества, которые даёт опыт”.

“Как это?”

Миссис Лалонд отцепилась от Джейд и переложила её на спину. Она присела над Джейд и сплелась с ней пальцами, прижимая руки к матрасу. “Я уже делала это. Я тогда была моложе, но пару трюков помню до сих пор. Просто лежи ровно и позволь мне… - она опустилась так, чтобы её киска касалась киски Джейд, - позаботиться о тебе”.

Миссис Лалонд начала тереться, Джейд начала стонать. Она зарывалась плечами в матрас, её волосы растрепались. Она схватилась за простыню и крепко держалась, как за простыню, так и за своё самообладание. Миссис Лалонд использовала своё преимущество по полной, и Джейд хотела позволить её удовольствию заполнить всё, прежде чем срываться.

Может быть, Джейд и начала их маленькую встречу, но Миссис Лалонд точно собиралась закончить её. Опыт возраста должен был одержать верх над очарованием юности. Она болтала Джейд, словно корабль, попавший в шторм: кровать была их морем, её язык – девятым валом, их поцелуи – неожиданными ударами грома, а теплота её тела – блистающим ореолом призрачного огня. Их киски разделялись и снова встречались с влажными ударами. Из них текли липкие ручейки соков, сползавшие по ногам, орошая их лобки маленькими каплями и впитываясь в простыни под ними. Их клиторы бились и скользили друг по другу. Они были налитыми, пульсирующими, практически невыносимо чувствительными. Обе кричали, когда они соприкасались. 

И всё же Джейд держалась и отвечала, как только могла. Она встречала каждый жест Миссис Лалонд. Когда её партнёр делала выпад, она отвечала встречным выпадом. Когда они опускались, она прижималась к ней вдвое сильнее. Удержание наслаждения в узде было лучшим из испытаний. Она мелко дрожала от напряжения и желания кончить, но она не могла, не должна была проиграть. Она схватила Миссис Лалонд за спину и оставила глубокие алые царапины от ногтей на её бледной коже. Миссис Лалонд зашипела и вынулась дугой, отчего ногти Джейд впились ещё глубже.

Миссис Лалонд знала, что не сможет победить. Джейд была слишком упорной, а на неё уже практически накатилось забвение. И Миссис Лалонд изящно сдалась. Она позволила своему оргазму подняться из чресл, позволила ему наполнить её живот, вскипеть и испариться в лёгких, где она вдыхала его, содрогаясь в стоне. Она испытала его как дар, которым он и был. Она смаковала его, но не позволила захватить контроль над ней. Сотрясаясь всем телом, она нагнулась к киске Джейд и, используя губы, язык и пальцы, погрузилась в неё, в тело и душу, под волны, в мягкое и розовое место, полное блаженства.

Когда Джейд выбралась на поверхность, Миссис Лалонд лежала рядом с ней, улыбаясь и гладя её волосы.

“Понравилась, сладкая?” – спросила Миссис Лалонд.

“Ага, - выдохнула Джейд. – Повторим?”

“В другой раз. Тебе стоит вернуться к твоим друзьям, пока они не начали интересоваться, где ты запропастилась”.

Джейд проигнорировала предложение Миссис Лалонд, потянулась и сжала её груди. “Мне нравятся ваши сиськи”.

“Не вижу, что тебя так заинтересовало в этих старых отвисших мешках”. Миссис Лалонд прошлась пальцем по соску Джейд, заставив её затрепетать. “Твои гораздо лучше стоят”.

“А ваши гораааааздо больше”. Джейд перевернулась и свернулась калачиком рядом с Миссис Лалонд. “Мне нравится быть с вами”.

“Мне тоже нравится быть с тобой. С тобой и твоими друзьями. Вы всегда желанные гости здесь, знаешь ли”.

“Правда?”

“Да. Но сейчас, думаю, тебе действительно стоит вернуться к моей дорогой Роуз. Грубо вот так покидать хозяина”.

“Более или менее грубо, чем трахаться с её гостями?”

“Более”, - Миссис Лалонд хлопнула Джейд по животу, заставив взвизгнуть. “А теперь вставай”.

“Ну ладно, ладно, встаю уже!”

Джейд выбралась из кровати и оделась. Миссис Лалонд поймала её у двери и наградила длинным, глубоким поцелуем.

“Просто чтобы ты не подумала, что я повеселилась с тобой, а теперь выставляю за дверь”, - сказала она.

“Я думала, что это я тут веселилась, Миссис Лалонд”

“Я уверена в этом. Тебе скоро стоит вернуться и повторить”.

“Я вернусь. Обещаю”.

Джейд вышла в коридор. Миссис Лалонд закрыла за ней дверь. Неожиданно она почувствовала, что полностью вымотана. Добравшись до кровати и вздохнув со смесью удовлетворения и облегчения, она упала на кровать, натянула одеяло и провалилась в глубокий счастливый сон.

Когда Джейд спустилась вниз, Роуз – сдержанная, строгая, постоянно собранная Роуз – сидела с лицом красным от спиртного, глазами красными от травы и хохотала так сильно, что хохот перешёл в кашель, и Джону пришлось стучать её по спине.

“Джейд, Джейд, обожемой, Джейд! – выпалила она. – Дейв нам пел одну из новых песен своей группы! Спой её Джейд, Дейв!”

“Она не такая смешная”, - сказал он.

“Давай поооооой!”

Монотонным голосом Дейв затянул: “Извивается в моей плоти, порезы, которые не…”

“ПФФФФФХАХАХАХААХА, о боги, воды. Хотя не, погоди, - Роуз схватила тлеющий окурок и крепко затянулась. – Ладно, со мной всё нормалёк”. Она помахала рукой перед своим лицом. “Ух, я, кажется, обдолбалась. Я обдолбалась?”

“Да”, - согласился Джон.

“Должно быть”, - подтвердила Джейд.

“К тому же ещё и пьяна, - подчеркнул Дейв. – Так что ты думаешь о моих свежих текстах, Харли?”

Джейд села рядом с ним и заверила его, что свежие тексты были прекрасны, и что она хочет поцеловать его и успокоить его истерзанную душу поэта. “Кстати говоря, - прошептала она ему на ухо. – Миссия завершена успешно”. Они тихо ударили кулаками, пока Джон и Роуз не смотрели.

Вечеринка шла на убыль и снова разгоралась, но, в конце концов, начала затухать. Джейд заснула, положив голову на колени Дейва, потом Джон тоже заснул, уронив голову на плечо Роуз. Роуз и Дейв тихо болтали некоторое время, пока она не поняла, что уже пять минут говорит сама с собой, а Дейв лежит с закрытыми глазами. Роуз широко улыбнулась. “Шикарная вечеринка, ребяткиииииихррррр”. Её голова качнулась и она провалилась в сон.

На следующее утро она проснулась с глазами, словно маринованные луковицы, и языком, словно на нём, вопреки всем биологическим законам и здравому смыслу, выросли волосы. Роуз разлепила глаза и сразу же пожалела об этом. Миллионы жестоких раскалённых игл вонзились в её оптические нервы и мозг. Она плотно зажмурила глаза и снова попыталась открыть их, на этот раз стараясь не смотреть на солнечный свет, бивший через окна.

Это было ужасно. Обломки её вечеринки валялись на кофейном столике и на полу рядом с ним. Вот уж будет веселье убирать всё это. Её друзья всё ещё спали, блаженно не подозревая о похмелье, несомненно, зревшем в их черепах. И она запуталась в руках и ногах Джона. Несмотря на головную боль, Роуз улыбнулась. Она не помнила всего точно, но знала, что среди пьянства и кутежа была любовь и нежность. Она и Джон ещё попробуют, как-нибудь в другой раз, когда на пути будет меньше химических соблазнов.

Со стоном, Роуз выпуталась из конечностей Джона и после пары попыток смогла найти свои ноги. Она встала, покачиваясь, и поплелась на кухню.

Последнее, что ей нужно было видеть, так это её мать, стоявшую там. Последнее, что ей нужно было слышать, это как её мать смешивала свою утреннюю Кровавую Мэри. Даже Вельзевул не мог бы выдумать более изощрённое средство пытки, чем звук блендера, размалывающего помидоры. Роуз свалилась на стул и держалась за голову, пока шум, стих.

Миссис Лалонд отфильтровала томатный сок. Затем она влила в стакан порцию водки, добавила сок и сверху кинула по капле Табаско и Вустерширского соуса. Украсив коктейль веткой сельдерея, она перемешала содержимое и сделала глоток, всем своим видом показывая удовлетворение результатом. Затем она обернулась и увидела свою любимую дочь, сидящую за столом с головой на руках и бледную как смерть.

“О, доброе утро, дорогая”, - сказала она.

“Д'бр у'р'м,” ответила любимая дочь.

Миссис Лалонд села рядом с ней и глотнула своего коктейля. “Хорошо повеселились вчера?”

“'д”.

“Это хорошо. Чувствуешь последствия?”

“'д.”

“Бедняга. Не хочешь стаканчик этого?”

“Н – т’ ‘д”.

Миссис Лалонд улыбнулась. “Никуда не уходи”. Она поднялась, смешала новую порцию и поставила под голову Роуз. Роуз, чуть не теряя сознание, сделала героическую попытку схватить стакан и проглотить полный рот разбавленного водкой томатного сока. Она содрогнулась от вкуса, но сделала ещё один глоток.

“Полегчало?” – спросила Миссис Лалонд, когда половина стакана опустела.

“По-моему да”, - сказала Роуз.

“Опохмел. Никогда не подводит. А теперь расскажи мне всё о вечеринке”.

Рассказывать, в общем-то, было нечего, особенно учитывая пробелы в памяти Роуз. Она припоминала, что каждый из её друзей подолгу бродил наверху. Миссис Лалонд как-то слишком поспешно предположила, что они заблудились. Роуз подозрительно посмотрела на неё.

“Ты же ничего не делала прошлой ночью, верно, мама?” – спросила она.

“Я? Нет, ну что ты, - сказала Миссис Лалонд с видом котёнка, сидящего среди осколков разбитого кувшина молока. – Я переспала – В смысле, проспала всю ночь в кровати”.

Роуз с минуту смотрела на неё, но потом, всё ещё слишком слабая, чтобы продолжать какое-нибудь расследование, пожала плечами и вернулась к напитку. Миссис Лалонд поступила так же. Допив свою порцию, она встала, нежно обняла Роуз и поцеловала её.

“Приглашай своих друзей почаще, - сказала она. – Даме подобает иметь постоянную компанию, тебе так не кажется?”

Сказав это, она ушла, оставив сбитую с толку Роуз глотать коктейль и думать, стоит ли копания такого похмелья. Она решила, что можно попробовать провести вечеринку без спиртного, но что-то в этом чувствовалось неправильное.

“Признай, Лалонд, - сказала она себе, выливая в рот остатки коктейля, - у тебя слишком много с ней общего”.

В гостиной, Миссис Лалонд прошла мимо потягивающегося Джона. Она жизнерадостно пожелала ему доброго утра и бесцеремонно подмигнула, затем пошла дальше. Да, даме определённо стоит иметь постоянную компанию. И чем больше, тем лучше.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора:  
> Огромная благодарность моим корректорам, всем, кто предлагает идеи и всем, кто читает это. Больше о моих работах на geistygeist.tumblr.com


End file.
